Carlisle's Bella
by bellacullen167
Summary: Carlisle set eyes on the beautiful Isabella Swan at a park one day while she was painting the lake.When he wants her he gets her but what happens when Bella hates him? Suck at summary's. READ PLEASE! :D
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Everything was going just fine today until I got wacked upside my head with something by someone. I woke up in a van? Yeah a van. What the hell? What am I doing here?

"AHHHHH!" I scream bloody murder, hoping that someone will hear me and call 911.

"Go back and shut her up," I hear a man say from the front.

"HELP ME!" I scream even louder than before.

"Shut up!" The man says as he comes back and tapes my mouth shut.

Stupid idiot. Didn't he know I could just lick my lips and get the fucking tape off of my mouth? I guess not.

HA...HA...HA!

"Don't scream little girl," He hisses.

"AHH!" I scream, muffled by the tape.

He slaps me across the face.

Who the hell does he think he is slapping a woman?

Well... Mostly me but...

I lift up my leg up and kick him in the stomach as hard as I can.

He groans.

"We're here!" An other man yells.

Here? Where is here exactly?

The man growls deeply at me. "Come on."

The van door opens up and I'm exposed to the chilly cloudless night. The man that was in the back with me gets out and pulls me with him. Right when my feet hit the ground I turn around to the tall guy and kick him in the balls then make a run for it because, the other guy is too dumb to be kidnapping someone.

Damn this drive way is long!

I don't even make it half way until somebody grabs me roughly and picks me up.

"AHH!" I kick, scream, claw, and scratch trying to get away but to no avail.

"Shut the hell up!" He yells.

I keep on screaming until my lungs hurt too much to scream and we- well he walks us into a huge house.

"Take long enough?" A blonde guy with a southern voice says. "I'll get him."

Get him? Get who? Where the hell am I!

"Ahh!" I scream again.

The man puts me down and rips the tape off of my mouth.

"Shut. UP!" He yells.

I try to kick him in his balls again but he stops me.

"Calm the hell down, Isabella."

How the hell does he know my name?

"What took so long, Aro?" An other man with blonde hair comes down along with the southern dude.

"Have you met this bi-"

"Who the hell are you?" I ask cutting the guy named Aro off.

The man chuckles. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Why the hell am I here?"

"Simple. I wanted you from the day I saw you, and now I have you."

"I'm not a piece of property you own you jack ass!" I yell at him and an hand goes around my arms so I turn around and kick Aro in the balls making him go down. "ANd your men must not have any balls."

Cullen laughs a little. "Come. Dinner is done."

Wow... He's alot more stupid than he looks.

"What makes you think you-"

He walks over to me and hits me across my face.

A/N: Soo... How was it? Keep going or stop? Review and let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"You, will be sleeping with me in my room," He tells me.

Did he ever go to school?

"Like hell I am," I cross my arms across my chest.

He turns around and pulls me to him. "YOU will do as I say."

"And if I don't?" I try to push him off me but he doesn't move.

"Then I'll give you a punishment."

"Being here is "punishment" enough you dumbass."

Once again my face starts to sting from his hand and once again I try to kick him in the balls but he blocks my way.

"Come on," He pretty much drags me to a room that I'm just going too assume is his.

Once we get in he closes the door and goes over to his closet taking out a gray t-shirt then tossing it to me.

"Get changed."

I toss the shirt on the bed. "No."

He turns around. "Do I have to force you to do it?"

I cross my arms. "Who do you think you are taking me from my home and expect me to like you? And hitting me around won't make me like you. All you are is Psychopathic dickhead!" I yell at him.

Dickhead comes over and pushes me on the bed then pins my arms to the bed and rips my shirt off my body. I try to kick him in the balls or the stomach but I can't because, his body is preventing me. I scream but all he does is slap me really really hard and everything goes black.

:) :) :) :)

CPOV

I wake up next to Bella. Damn that girl. Couldn't she just have put the fucking shirt on and be done with it, but no, she made me do it. I sit up and go to the bathroom to shower and everything then step into my room to see that Bella has turned over and her cheek is red where I hit her so I go down to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up boss?" Jasper comes in.

I shrug. "Not tired?"

I grab an ice pack then close he door to the freezer.

"Not to get you angry, but you can't possibly think that she'd like you for doing this. And if you keep slapping her around it'll make her hate you more than like you."

I walk past him and go up to my room then close the door. Bella is curled up in a tiny ball as I put the ice pack on her cheek. She jumps but doesn't wake up when I do and I go back to my side of the bed and lay down.

A/N: Sorry! This was supposed to me up yesterday but I didn't save it so I had to redo it! And yea, I know it's really short but I'm REALLY tired right now and don't feel like putting more at this moment. Well, before I put you readers to sleep... REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I wake up with an ice pack between dickhead and I. It looks like he is sleeping so I get dressed, being sure not to wake him up and open the door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" His voice is cold.

Damn it!

"Home," I turn around and look at him.

"No, you are not," He sits up and comes over then slams the door closed.

When I try to open it dickhead grabs my arm and throws me to the bed.

"You are not leaving here, Bella. Ever. So why don't you just get that through your think skull right now," He growls out.

I slap him hard against his cheek only to earn a hard pinch to my thigh but he doesn't let me go. Holding in a scream I know there are tears forming in my eyes and I try to get him off of me. Now all I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry... Die mostly I suppose. When he lets me go he rubs it softly, trying to sooth it I think... Once again I try to push him off me but it doesn't work and he pins my hands above me head. My heart speeds up and I struggle to get out of his grip and he chuckles.

" I'm not going to do anything... Yet," He smirks and gets off of me. "Go shower and go down to the kitchen when you get out," He pulls me up off the bed and waits for me to go in the bathroom so I do and lock the door.

Fucker!

Turning around I am stunned by the bathroom... I don't know why though. Well I know why, but its not like I would want any of this. I like mine. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I LOVE IT!I see clothes on the counter of the sink so I go look at them. Theres a long sleeved shirt that is green and a pair of dark jeans under them with a bra and a pair of panties. I look around for the towels and find them in the second closet next to the sink.

I take a hot shower, letting the water relax me some.

After I get out and get dressed I brush my teeth then walk around the house and look around in the rooms.

"Need help finding the kitchen?" A voice says from behind me and I turn around.

I glare at him and cross my arms.

"You look like shit," He tells me.

"Gee wonder why," I say sarcastically.

"Well come on then," He says and starts walking down the stairs.

When he notices that I'm not following him he turns around and faces me.

"You need to eat," He tells me. "And I'm pretty sure you are hungry."

Well he wasn't wrong... I am very much hungry right now, but I'd still rather leave this fucking place and go home to eat.

"Do I have to carry you?"

I huff and start following him down to the kitchen. As we get closer I can smell bacon coming from the kitchen and after a minute we are in the dinning room.

"Have a nice shower?" Dick head asks.

"Would it matter?"

"Yes."

"Says the one who likes to kidnap people and slap them around when they don't put a fucking t-shirt on."

"Thank you, Jasper, you can leave now."

Jasper doesn't;t say anything but I hear his footsteps going away and I cross my arms.

"Hope you are hungry,"He says to me.

I say nothing.

"This could go a lot better if you would talk."

"This could go alo better if I was home!" I yell.

He chuckles. "You're cute when you get angry... You almost look like an angry kitten."

"Go to hell."

"It's not that cold out yet."

I start leaveing the dinning room but he grabs my arm and yanks me to his chest.

"Your food will be getting cold soon so I suggest you eat it... Or do I have to force feed you?"

When I try to push him away he only grabs my arm even tighter. I gasp in pain.

"You. Will. Eat." He says.

I say nothing as the pain intensifies and I can feel tears forming. Carlisle smiles and lets me go then pulls me to the table and sits me down.

"Eat," He says and sits down.

I pretty much glare at my food but take a bite.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"You do know that I have work," I tell dick head.

"Already done."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I had one of my friends tell your boss that you quit your job. That's what it means," He tells me.

I stand up quickly making the chair that I was previously sitting in.

"You cant do that!" I scream at him.

He stands up as well. "You will not raise your voice at me," He growls at me.

"I am not a dog! You cant tell me what the hell I can or can not do you fucking bastard!" I yell.

His hand connects with my face again and this time I hit him right back with more force. I cant help the small scream of pain that escapes from my throat and out of my mouth. Dick head grabs my forearm and when I try to jerk away from him, his grip tightens around me.

"Let me the hell go," I say clenching my teeth together.

He pulls me close to his body and bends his head down so his face is right in front of mine.

"If you don't-"

I decide to spit in his face. Not a good move Bella, Cullen pushes me to the floor and I land with a soft thud. I glare up at him, there's footsteps behind me but I don't look away.

"What Emmett?" Cullen snaps.

"Your sister is here," Emmett says.

"I told her not to come," He mutters to himself.

"Do you want me to tell her you are…. Busy?"

"Yes. Tell her I said that I will call later."

"Alright," Emmett says and starts walking away.

"Get up," Cullen says to me.

"Why? So you can push me back down?"

"_Please_ get up."

"Oh so now the jackass says please?"

"You just love to get hit around now don't you?"

"And you just love hitting me around now don't you?"

Carlisle grabs my wrist and pulls me up.

"Come on," He says and makes me walk with him as he holds my wrist in his hand firmly.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I ask him.

He says nothing.

"So what, you can only ask the questions?"

Once again nothing comes from him. I stop walking so he turns around. His eyes are hard and cold.

"Because, I want you," Is all he says before turning back around and letting go of my wrist.

"And you cant be like any other normal human and come up to me and try to talk?"

"This is my office," He says. "If you go in with out my permission you'll face what's to come."

We walk up stairs. He shows me the rooms that I am and are not allowed in, which really isn't much that I cant go in.

"And that room?" I point to the room at the end of the hall.

"If I see you ever in that room…" His voice is hard but I can hear the sadness in it.

So maybe he isn't- who am I kidding? He's still a dick head.

"You are free to what ever outside out back," He says.

"So does this mean I don't have to see your face until you force me to?" I ask in a bitchy tone.

Instead of hitting more or saying anything back he waves his hand as if to dismiss me. Turning around I head down stairs and go out back. There's a flower garden and a small pond not too far from it. When I go to the pond I see fish swimming inside. There's at least 20 fish inside. Did he hurt you guys too? Of course not… you cant hurt fish. I sit on the bricks and look down at the fish. How the hell can someone just kidnap another person just because they wanted to get to know them? I mean, who the hell does that? I need to find a way out of this fucking place. I wish there was a way out but his body guards or what ever they are would just catch me if I tried to leave. Crossing my arms I sigh, I hadn't seen a phone anywhere in the house… well he has an office. Don't offices usually have phones in there? Maybe I could some how sneak in there when he isn't home. Oh who am I kidding? He's not going to leave any time soon. Damn it! Why do all the bad things in life always happen to me? I know I sound like a whiney bitch right now but damn! My parents kicked me out when I was only -

"He's not usually like this," Says a voice behind me making me jump.

I turn my head and see the man named Jasper behind me.

"Really? That's hard to believe," I say and turn back around.

"He really isn't. I know you don't see and don't want to see for that matter but he isn't a bad guy. He's just been through some shit that he'll have to explain to you later on."

"Like I haven't been through shit? Everyone has been through shit, Jasper. It doesn't give him any excuse to do what he's done."

"I know. But… just give him a chance."

"Why so he can hit me around some more?"

Jasper sighs a little. "He doesn't mean it. He means well… but he doesn't exactly show it how you are supposed to I guess."

"Whatever. You cant just fucking kidnap someone and expect them to like you, can you? Hell no."

"And I agree with you. He shouldn't have done that."

"But the point is, is that he did do that."

"Lunch will be ready soon… I'll come and get you when its done."

A/N: well review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

"What do I do baby girl?" I say softly as I pick up one of my daughters stuffed teddy bears.

I know how I am acting is irresponsible and I am trying to get myself sane again but I cant seem to do that. _She_ always seemed to know how to calm me down when I was mad or just not myself… but now she cant and I feel lost without her. She was the only thing on my life that kept me happy after my wife left me. But my wife didn't just leave me, she left her too. There is a tug at my heart. I close my eyes for a moment and picture her talking to me one last time. Her voice was so small at the time. I cant help the sob that escapes me. I know that if she saw her daddy like this she would give me a three hour lecture on how to treat a woman. There is a part of me that kills myself every time I hit Bella and I try to make it go away but it wont. I'm kind of glad the it isn't going away because, that part of me that is nagging me to stop, it is her. Its her voice that I hear in my mind. I think… that… that's the reason that I keep hurting Bella. Because, I hear her voice. I put her bear back down where she had it before she had left me.

As I look down at her bed I remember how much she loved her pink and green blanket. She would always tell me how she loved it and would always take it everywhere we went if she could. When she would have a bad dream and would come to my room she would always take it with her. I smile a little. There's a soft knock at her door and I turn around slowly.

"What?" I say.

"Bella refuses to come back in," Says Jasper.

I sigh a little. Bella has been out back since after lunch.

"Just leave her alone then. Its fine," I tell him.

"Boss?" He says but I don't respond.

BPOV

I have been walking around this garden for hours now and wonder why the dickhead chose me. Or why he couldn't just come up to me like any normal person would. I think that that would have helped his case a lot more. I keep wondering what is in that room at the end of the hall that made him…. Sad. I didn't know that sadness is an emotion that he got. Hours pass by and before I know it Jasper is coming out to get me.

"Dinners done, Bella," He tells me.

Jasper tried to get me in earlier but I refused. I sigh.

"Coming," I tell him.

Instead of walking back in, he waits for me.

"You do know that you can go in. I cant leave from the back," I say to him.

"Yes. But that's not why I wait for you."

"Then why do you?"

We start walking in.

"I like talking to you."

I scoff a little. "Sure you do."

"Hope you like pasta," He tells me as we make our way to the dinning room.

I don't say anything as I go sit down in my seat and look down at the plate of food.

"Carlisle wont be joining you… he's…. busy."

I shrug him off and pick up my fork then mix up the sauce with the noodles. Jaspers footsteps come closer to me and I look up at him.

"What?" I ask him.

He frowns slightly and pulls out the chair next to me and sits down.

"Thought I'd give you some company," Jasper tells me.

I shake my head a little and look back down at the food.

"So tell me something about yourself," He says.

CPOV

I go take a hot shower. The heat feels good on my skin. I hear the bedroom door open and close so I shut the water off and get out then dry off quickly then put my clothes on. I see Bella laying on the bed with her arm draped over her face. All I can really do is just stare at her. I take a step to her and she hears. Bella uncovers her face and looks at me. We say nothing to each other. She stands up and walks past me. I open my mouth to say something but then close it again just as fast. Bella seems to notice and stops walking.

"C-can we talk?" I ask her.

I most likely sound ridiculous stuttering like I did, but I cant help it. She seems to be shocked that I have asked this and I can tell it just by her face expression.

"Does us talking involve yelling, pushing, or hitting?" She asks after a few seconds of silence.

I shake my head instantly and hope to God that she will agree… well I'd make her listen even if she doesn't want to talk to me. I have to explain myself.

I look at her mouth as she bites her bottom lip.

"Let me get changed," She says softly.

"My sister dropped some clothes off…"

"I know… I saw," Bella holds up what looks like baby blue night shorts and a white tank top.

I nod slightly. "I'll uh… wait for you out here…"

Bella doesn't say anything as she turns around and head for the bathroom. Sighing, I go over to my side of the bed and sit down. Ok Carlisle, get a hold of yourself! Its not like your telling her that you love her…. Yet… Bella comes out of the bathroom and all I can do is stare at her milky long legs.

"Well?" She says.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, sit down," I tell her.

Bella gets a look on her face but I ignore it the best I can as she sits down.

"I would like to talk to you about…"

"I know. Get to the point," She snaps.

"I don't exactly… know what to say…"

"How about why you couldn't just come up to me and say 'hi' or something around those lines?"

I open my mouth and suddenly everything seems to come out. Not everything but the need to know, nothing about my once upon a time family obviously, but the things I needed to say.

A/N: Ok! Well I hope you guys liked it… I am soo sorry for not updating for so long. I guess I just haven't been up to typing up chapters. I've been mostly reading or just not on here. Some of that is because, I went to Florida for Spring Break but… anyways REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one is for you 01katie! You will love the ending :D

BPOV

By the time Carlisle gets done talking, it is already ten at night. I agreed to stay with him even though that is a crazy thing to do, but he looked like he was hurting… it is weird though, I never would have thought that he could be so… gentle? Sometime during him talking I had laid down and he laid close beside me. I was still cautious about what he might do, but not once did he try to hit me or do anything to me for that matter, although he did grab my hand. I think he did that to reassure himself of something, I just don't have any idea of _what_ he was reassuring himself about. At times, he would give my hand a squeeze like he was holding something back, but I didn't ask why. Even though I want to know what made him feel sad earlier, I think it would be best for him to tell me instead of me asking… eventually I know I will end up asking but not now. It's just not the right time.

Looking over at his sleeping form, I find that his face is calm and his breathing is even. Getting up from the bed, I make my way into the bathroom and take a shower. After getting out, I as quietly as I can, open the bedroom door but it squeaks. Turning my head, I make sure it didn't wake him up and I sigh in relief when it doesn't. Going down to the kitchen I open the fridge door and look inside. Fruit? Nah. What about some leftover dinner? Nope! Hmm… Yogurt sounds good. Pulling out vanilla yogurt, I look around the kitchen for any type of candy to go with it. To the left of the sink, I find some M&M's so I take a half of a handful then mix it in with the yogurt. Leaning against the counter, I take a bite.

"What are you doing?" Comes a voice making me jump and drop my spoon.

I look up to see Jasper standing by the table.

"Warn a girl would ya?" I say and sigh then grab a paper towel to clean up.

"Sorry," He chuckles softly.

"What are you doing up?" I ask him.

"I could ask you the same thing…. But I couldn't get to sleep. You?"

"Eating yogurt."

"The vanilla?" He asks.

"Yep," I pop the 'p'.

"Carlisle won't like that too much."

I shrug. "He can suck my left nut for all I care."

"I knew he was gay," He smiles and walks over.

I laugh a little. "Right. Then it is too bad I'm not."

"What did you put in it?"

I take a bite. "M&M's."

"Ewe."

"No one said you had to eat it," I tell him.

"True… So did he talk to you?"

I nod slightly. "Yep."

"He'll lighten up soon enough… He's been through a lot."

I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's best for him to explain things to you…" Jasper trails off and he starts to walk away.

"It's about that room… isn't it?" I ask before he rounds the corner.

"Yeah," He looks at me. "It's about that room."

B+C

After crawling into bed and laying down, my body starts to relax slightly. What is in that room that he doesn't want me to see? Carlisle's hand reaches over and goes on my back. I look over at him to see his eye still closed and his breathing is still even. He is asleep. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over.

B+C

A week and a half passes by and Carlisle hasn't laid a hand on me… yet. I keep waiting for him to do it but it hasn't come yet, not that I want him to hit me but I expect him to.

"Bella?" Carlisle says from behind me.

I stop playing with the flower peddles and turn around.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" He asks seeming a little nervous.

I think about it for a few seconds then slowly nod. His eyes seem to light up when I agree and he walks beside me as we walk in. I can smell popcorn and Carlisle goes into the kitchen then comes back a second later with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"I hope you plan on making more," I tell him in a serious tone.

Carlisle chuckles. "Don't worry."

Instead of going to the living room we go up to his room.

"The TV is broken down there," He explains.

I nod a little and sit on the bed as he closes the door and comes over to the other side and sits down pressing play with the controller. We watch Cheaper by the Dozen along with the second one but I end up falling to sleep a little more half way through the second one.

CPOV

I look down at Bella as she sleeps. She is on her side with her one arm bent under her head and the other bent in front of her face. Softly, I stroke her hair.

"Beautiful, Bella," I whisper in her ear.

Bella shifts slightly and moves a little closer to me making me smile a little. I get up and do take the popcorn bowl down to the kitchen then put it in the dish washer.

"She asking," Jasper says.

Turning around I look at him. "Did you tell her?"

He shakes his head. "She knows it is something about her room… you need to tell her soon.

"Don't you think I know that?" I sigh. "I can't tell her yet."

"Alice called me…"

"You two going out tonight?" I ask him and grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Uh… well… she kind of insisted that she come over here and have dinner… with all of us."

"Of course she did. Well, better prepare, Bella."

I take a swing of my beer.

B+C

After finishing my beer, I make my way up to my room to see Bella on her back with her shirt just above her bellybutton. I lick my lips as I see her milky skin, I shake the thought of what I want to do so badly to her and go sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Bella," I say and shake her a little.

She moans softly and smacks my hand away. Well I guess she likes her sleep.

"Wake up, Bella," I say again rubbing her arm gently.

"Hmm…? What?" She mumbles.

"My sister is coming over in a little bit," I tell her.

Bella bolts straight up bumping me hard in the head.

"OW!" We yell.

BPOV

I hold my head in my hands. "Damn!" I yell rubbing the tender spot.

"You've got a hard head," Carlisle tells me.

I groan softly. "You too," I mutter.

"My sister is coming over," He tells me again.

"Yeah I got that part down. Anything I should know?" I ask.

"She will pound you with question, she is abnormally hyper all the time, she loves shopping, and I think that is it."

"So pretty much the opposite of me," I say.

"Yeah you could say that."

"That's great."

"We are cooking out tonight."

I nod. "What time?"

"Around six."

"I'm getting in the shower."

B+C

I mix the noodles, butter, and diced tomatoes together in the pot adding salt and pepper to it also. Macaroni and tomatoes. YUM!

"What are you making?" Carlisle comes in from the deck.

"Macaroni and tomatoes," I tell him.

He gives me a funny look.

"What? Its good."

Raising an eyebrow at me, he walks over pulling out a fork from the drawer then takes a bite.

"Hm," He says. "Not bad."

"Not bad? That's all?" I say. "Its more than 'not bad' its more than awesome!" I tell him.

Carlisle gives me a look. "Calm down kitten."

I flick his forehead. "I am not a kitten," I tell him and turn my back against him stirring up the pot.

"Oh come on! I was joking," He tells me.

I say nothing and pretend he isn't there. Well that is, of course, until he starts to tickle me on my sides. I shriek and start laughing. I hear him laughing in my ear as he holds me up, tickling me more.

"Stop it!" I yell.

"Nope!" He laughs.

My legs give out and he catches me. His face is close to mine and we both lean in closer, looking into each others eyes.

"I'm home!" Yells someone.

Instantly, we stand up straight and situate ourselves.

"In here, Alice!" Yells Carlisle as I take the food off of the burner and put it on a different one.

"And why haven't you answered any of my calls?" She asks.

"I've been a little…"

"You must be, Bella!" She all but yells at me.

"Uh…" I cant form any words so I just nod.

"I'm Alice!"

B+C

"We should go shopping! Where do you like to shop? Ohh! We should have a double date! Where did you-" Alice starts.

"Alice!" Carlisle yells.

She looks at him. "What?" She asks in an innocent voice.

"Come on, Alice," Say Jasper says standing up from the table.

"But-"

Jasper leans down slightly and whispers something in her ear. She smiles widely and stands up, after they leave Carlisle looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

Carlisle stands up then takes my hand pulling me outside to the deck.

"What are you doing?" I ask just as he pulls me close to him and puts his hand on my back, slowly dancing in circles looking down at me.

I look back into his eyes and suddenly it feels as if I am in heaven when our lips touch. Carlisle presses his lips harder on mine, deepening the kiss, but he doesn't rush it. My eyes slip close and I let myself relax in his arms kissing him back. His lips feel soft against my slightly chapped ones. My arms go around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he puts his arms around my waist picking me up high enough that we are now leveled with each other. Carlisle tongue darts out, sliding it across my bottom lip asking for access and I grant him that moaning softly from the taste of beer on his tongue.

"WAAAAHHHOOOAAHOOO!" Yells three voices making us both jump from the noise and when we look over, we see Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"THIS IS HOT! KEEP IT GOING AND DON'T MIND US!" Yells Emmett.

I can feel my cheeks get hot and I bite my lower lip. Carlisle looks at me, setting me on my feet before kissing me again.

A/N: So how was it? What did you guys think of Carlisle and Bella's little make out moment? REVIEW!:D


End file.
